A Regular Adventure
by PhoenixWillowsRox88
Summary: Phoenix Willows - an ordinary human - has been depressed ever since the accident that made her an orphan, but one day she sees a shooting star and makes a wish, only to wake up in the Regular Show world, as a cat no less! Follow her crazy adventures with everyone's favourite misfits, Mordecai and Rigby!
1. Star Light, Star Bright

A REGULAR ADVENTURE

19-year-old Phoenix Willows was sitting in her lounge room on her couch in the late afternoon flicking through the channels on TV. She was really depressed because she had recently been involved in a car crash with her family and had been the sole survivor.

**(Flashback)**

_Her parents had been driving in their trusty, old (not really old, I just needed a word that fit, and it was only made several years ago), black Mazda 4 with Phoenix and her siblings, who were younger than her, in the back. Now, her parents had been driving properly (if you thought they were the ones doing something wrong) and following all the rules, but some crazy drunk driver had driven through a red light and their car had crashed through the front, crushing and killing her parents instantly. Her 13-year-old brother, Ash, and her 9-year-old sister, Holly, who both got car-sick easily and so they had been sitting on the window sides while Phoenix had been in the middle, had both been crushed and killed by head injuries which had bled too much. _

_Phoenix had been showered in glass and had some very severe cuts, but she had noticed none of them as she had crawled out through the door of the car which had been broken open. She took out her phone and called 911 and waited for the person to ask what the emergency was. She told them that she had just been in a car crash and that they were on S Main Street (Los Angeles) and that her family were still in the car, as was the drunk guy. They sent an ambulance over immediately and told her to wait on the side of the road. She crawled away from the car, too exhausted and injured to walk properly and had lain there. As soon as her thoughts had caught up with her situation she realised that her family were dead. She just kept lying there, sobbing._

_The ambulance had arrived soon after and they had made a big fuss over her as they lay her on the stretcher, trying to be as gentle as possible. They had removed her family and the other driver from their cars and had put them on stretchers as well, but unlike her, they had put a white sheet over the bodies. _

_As soon as they got to the hospital she blacked out. When she came around she had stitches up her arms and legs and even a plaster on her right leg. She had a few broken fingers and toes, but the toes were only on her right foot, which already had plasters on it. She had bandages all over her arms and legs as well and a big one on her throbbing head and she was also missing one of her top front teeth. She also had a very deep, curiously shaped cut on her upper arm just below her shoulder which was exactly shaped like a star. _

**(End Flashback)**

She found out later that that would be a very visible, permanent scar when it healed_. _She had taken several months to heal, and when she was let out of the hospital she had been bombarded by reporters asking her about the crash (and she had turned away all of them but it had seemed to make her even more mysterious and famous), well-wishers that brought her gifts, mainly people hoping for fame as well as some random rich person that had given her a brand new, shiny, twenty-four-carrot tooth to replace her lost one, and the only ones that she truly appreciated (like, at all, although she did appreciate the gold tooth) were her friends coming to comfort her. She had decided to live alone and her friends visited from time to time, with her best friends, Chloe Jackson, Justice Kelly, and Heather Hunter visiting the most. A month or two later things had settled back to normal, for everyone but Phoenix, and lavender eyes which had once been sparkling and so full of life were now dull and haunted.

I guess now you should know what she looks like. She is a little short for her age with a pale but still slightly tanned complexion, now criss-crossed with so many scars that it looked white. She has long golden hair that has somehow naturally turned a beautiful rose pink from the tips to about 10cm up. She also has, like you already know, lavender eyes. Since the crash she's been wearing a blood red t-shirt under a black hoodie and short, dark-blue jeans. She has also been wearing medium-length white socks and knee-length, high-heeled boots with a gold buckle on the side. Before the crash, she had been so bright and cheerful, and now, unless someone or something (spoiler XD) comes into her life soon, she'll probably be anti-social and dull for years.

Now she is just trying to find a TV show that can take her mind off her life and problems. Finally, she rested on her favourite TV show which was conveniently on right at this moment and half-smiled. It was Regular Show (don't own, don't sue) and it was an episode that she hadn't seen yet. It was called 'Death Bear' and by the end of the episode she was grinning. She decided to settle down for the night with some ham and cheese pizza, some chocolate milk, and a whole list of recorded Regular Show episodes.

Eventually, she had finished all of her food and drink and was now sleepily rubbing her eyes. She was about half-way finished her Regular Show recordings and had a soft smile which disappeared as soon as it had come. She turned off the TV and changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth. As she was walking back into her room she looked out the window at the night sky filled with thousands of stars. The first star that her eyes landed on was a particularly bright, sparkling star that seemed to draw her eyes.

She sighed and whispered, "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish you may, I wish you might, grant this wish I wish tonight." She breathed in deeply and continued, "Please, I wish that things were as unreal and impossible for me like they are for Rigby and Mordecai from Regular Show, because maybe then my family would have had a chance to survive." She sighed as she didn't believe that her wish would come true at all. She went into her bedroom and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She had a weird dream with everyone from Regular Show calling out to her and waving, and the weirdest thing was that she waved back. In fact, in the dream she realised that she was happy and content unlike in real-life, and hoped that the dream would never end.

Suddenly, in the dream a chilly wind blew everywhere, and Phoenix shivered. As soon as the bout of shivering was over, however, it felt as if she had been wrapped in a warm, welcoming blanket and she felt peaceful as everything turned black.


	2. The Craziest Thing Happened

**Hey guys! I forgot the AN last chapter and I just need to say a few things.**

**First, I am new to and before now I haven't published any of my stories so please be honest so I can try and improve.**

**Second, I probably won't be updating with any particular pattern (like every week) as I am busy and can only write in the morning, afternoon, and on weekends. The reason this chapter is out so soon after the first is that I already had a lot of it typed up.**

**Third, this chapter probably isn't very realistic for some parts, but nothing in Regular Show is anyway. Also the characters may seem a little OOC, but I'm trying my best.**

* * *

"Hey dude! Come look at this!" A vaguely familiar and excited voice said.

"So? It's just a girl." Another, still familiar voice said.

"Yeah, but look at her. She looks hurt!" The first voice said.

"Hnn ..." Phoenix awoke to the sound of two voices arguing.

"Hey look! Dude, she's waking up!" The first voice said.

"Are you okay?" The second and slightly more concerned voice said.

Phoenix opened her eyes slightly to a sight that she thought she would never see and at first she thought that she was going crazy or was still dreaming because standing over her looking concerned were... Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show!

Her jaw dropped, but she quickly closed her mouth (which was feeling a little different then she remembered) and spoke in a nervous voice, "Uh... Y-Yeah! I mean, why wouldn't I be?" she nervously laughed little and waited for an answer.

"Dude, you have cuts all over you and you were asleep or unconscious, not sure which." Rigby answered.

"Oh, these?" She gestured to what little part of her legs could be seen without looking at them herself and said, "No these are just some scars." She easily avoided mentioning the accident but still smiled sadly.

"Oh, well I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby. What's your name?" Mordecai asked after he gestured to himself and then Rigby.

"I'm Phoenix, Phoenix Willows." She actually had a proper smile now and shook both of their hands, or paws, or whatever they were considered here. As she was letting her hand fall back to her side she took a careless glance at it.

She quickly took a double take. For, instead of her usual hands, she had paws! They were a pretty rose pink. They also had those padded skin things that a regular cat has and claws. She panicked and ran over to the fountain which was nearby and looked at her reflection. She was a freakin cat! Sure she had always loved cats, but this was insane! She had the face of a cat with golden fur and a muzzle which was rose pink but just after it got to the whiskers - yes, she had whiskers - it faded to a pale pink colour. She still had her lavender eyes, but now she had two large cat-ears at the top of her head (which followed the same colour scheme as her muzzle). Her hair was still very long, but it was now tied back with a black hair band. It was now also rose pink and it got paler the further down it was. She was also just a little taller than Rigby and the scars on the parts of her legs that she could see were pearly-pink (although it looked like her fur was already starting to grow over them), and she could tell why Rigby and Mordecai had mistaken them for cuts. She also had a long, silky, fluffy tail that was golden for the most part but it went pink close to the end and then pale pink at the end.

She was now wearing the same clothes that she'd been wearing recently instead of her pyjamas (thank God) and she had to admit that they did look very depressing.

She took a few deep breaths and walked back to Rigby and Mordecai who were looking at her strangely. She quickly tried to lie about her weird behaviour and said, "Sorry about that. You see, I had a weird dream where I was a human and I was a little disorientated from it."

They seemed to buy her excuse and nodded in understanding. Suddenly, Rigby lifted up a bag that Phoenix recognised as her largest suitcase. "Dude, is this yours? We found it right next to you." He said and she quickly nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." Phoenix thanked him as he handed the suitcase (which was a blue that faded to purple that faded to pink with a leopard print pattern) to her.

Just then, a loud voice interrupted their conversation. "MORDECAI! RIGBY! What are you slackers doing! I told you to rake the leaves an _hour_ ago and it's still not finished!"

Phoenix could see Benson behind Mordecai and Rigby as they whirled around and started talking at the same time, trying to make up excuses. She quickly walked around them and stood in front of Benson whose gumballs were red with anger.

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault. You see I don't know my way around the park and I asked them where the house was and if there was a job available. I hope you'll forgive them." She quickly said, and they looked at her in both surprise and gratitude.

Benson's gumballs quickly turned back to their normal purple colour and he said, "Oh, then why didn't you say so? I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions guys." He said looking at Mordecai and Rigby behind me and then turned back to me, "So you're looking for a job?" At my nod he continued, "Well I think we actually do have an opening. All I'll need is an interview and we'll see if you've got what it takes. Now follow me and we can do this in my office." He said, and he started walking in the direction that Phoenix knew the house was in (yeah, she lied, she already knew this place pretty well). She looked back at Mordecai and Rigby one more time and they both smiled at her before they picked up their conveniently close-by rakes and started raking up the leaves.

They soon arrived at the house and Benson opened the door and let Phoenix through first. She thanked him and looked around. She couldn't believe that she was actually in _the_ house. Everything looked like it did on TV, the staircase was in front of her and there were a few cabinets and cupboards around as well as the doorway to the lounge room.

"Come on, it's this way." Benson said, gesturing towards the stairs.

"Oh." She acted like she hadn't known that and she walked up the staircase, looking at some of the pictures of Pops that were on the walls. Benson walked ahead of her and into what was obviously his office and sat down at his desk. She went into the room and looked around. There was a desk, some filing cabinets and Benson's jacket on the door, all in all nothing too special.

She sat down in the chair opposite Benson's and put her suitcase next to her chair and looked at him expectantly. He cleared his throat, "Okay, so here is the sheet that you will need to fill out and I will ask you some questions when you're done. Is that okay with you?" He asked, and Phoenix quickly nodded.

He passed her a pen and she started. The first thing that Phoenix had to write was her full name and she wrote; Phoenix Rose Willows. Next was age; 19. Then was address and she bit her lip - which hurt more than normal because of her new, sharper teeth - and she left it blank and Phoenix saw Benson frown thoughtfully at that. Next was phone number and Phoenix wrote her mobile number; 765 293 0480. Next she had to write her email address, so she wrote the one for her laptop; phoenixrox88 (yeah I know, original right XD). Next she had to write if she had any work experience and she wrote; I used to work at a restaurant as a waitress and sometimes chef for two years but I quit. Last was if she had any criminal background and she raised an eyebrow before she wrote; no. She handed Benson back the sheet.

He read over her answers carefully before he put it on a small pile of papers and looked back at her. "So I see that you don't have a place to live?" He asked making sure.

"No sir." Phoenix answered.

"Alright, so tell me about your close family. As in brothers, sisters and parents." He said and Phoenix winced.

"Well I had a 13-year-old brother called Ash, a 9-year-old sister called Holly, my Dad was 39 and his name was Chase and my Mom was 35 and her name was Brook." Phoenix said, even though it was very painful to do so.

"Had and was?" Benson asked and Phoenix grimaced.

"Well, you see ... I-I ... I don't wanna talk about it." Phoenix said, suddenly finding her hands (paws, lol) very interesting.

"I understand, but you should try and talk about it to someone, it will help, but you shouldn't until you're ready." Benson said comfortingly and Phoenix smiled thankfully. "So last question, how do you feel about cleaning, raking, mowing and washing?"

"Well it's work, and to me, work is work and needs to be done. I'm also a hard worker and clean up after myself as well as being a reasonably good cook and have plenty of all-round knowledge and skill." Phoenix said and Benson looked shocked but then grinned.

"You're hired!" He declared and Phoenix grinned.

"Thank you! I promise that I won't let you down!" She thanked him and jumped in the air as she fist pumped (she got out of her chair before she did). Benson looked amused at her reaction and he chuckled.

"Do you want a room here?" He asked and she sheepishly nodded and rubbed the back of her neck. "Follow me, we have one more spare room that you can sleep in." He got up from his chair and beckoned for her to follow (which she did), and they walked past the door to Mordecai and Rigby's room to the one next to it. "Now this room has a bed, closet, cabinet, and adjacent bathroom. You can have the rest of this day to settle in and unpack. Tomorrow you will start work. Call me if you need anything." He closed the door and left, leaving her to unpack.

"This is probably the craziest thing that could've happened." Phoenix mumbled to herself as she looked at her new room. It was simple, a cupboard built into the wall, the bed was facing the cabinet on the other side of the room and a window with blinds. There was also a door that she was sure led into the bathroom that Benson mentioned.

She put down her suitcase and opened it, and saw all of her clothes on top of other stuff that she couldn't see (because the stuff was covered with her clothes). She went over to the cabinet and opened the top single drawer. She took out all of her shirts (which were conveniently at the top of the clothes, as well as folded) and put all of them away. She then opened the drawer under that and placed all of her pants in it. She put all of her socks and underwear in one of the top drawers, and all of her things like scarves, beanies, gloves, caps, etc in the other. She left the two last drawers empty (for now) and almost fainted at what was next in her suitcase.

"I guess it _is _the Regular Show world." She murmured. Somehow, her HDTV was there. She took it out (with little difficulty) and placed it on her bed. Next she pulled out her DVD player and put it on top of the cabinet with her clothes. She wasn't surprised to find her power board next and plugged it into the wall next to the cabinet and plugged her DVD player into the power board. She pulled out her FetchTV thing next, put it on the cabinet, and plugged it in. She then grabbed her TV again and placed it on top of the cabinet in between the DVD player and the FetchTV device (it was a wide cabinet) and obviously plugged it in.

Next she unpacked her remotes and movies. She placed the remotes on the DVD player and the movies in the highest unused drawer (she had a lot of movies, they filled the drawer). She somehow next pulled out a bedside table (which had drawers), a lamp (which she plugged into the wall next to her bed), all of her books (and she had a _lot_ of books). She placed the books in both of the top drawers of the bedside table.

She took out covers for the bed (which was a bare mattress on a frame so far) and put the sheet on it first. Then she took out her fuzzy blanket and put it on top of the sheet. She then took out another fluffy blanket and a doona that had a purple leopard print cover. She placed them on, fluffy blanket first, doona second. She then pulled out her pillow (with the same cover as her doona), her fluffy pink cushion that she always had on top of her pillow to sleep on and her teddy bear that she'd had ever since she was a baby. It had button eyes, a stitched on mouth, a small muzzle, and it was rainbow. She placed them on the bed, pillow first, cushion second and her teddy - which was named Teddy - on the top.

Phoenix tentatively took another look inside her suitcase and let out a breath of relief at the sight of the next thing to be pulled out, because it actually didn't defy the laws of physics, space, motion, and whatever other science laws there were. It was her laptop and charger and she carefully picked them both up and placed them on her bedside table. She also found her phone (which was an iPhone) in the pocket of her hoodie and placed it on top of her laptop. She wearily went back over to 'The Impossible Suitcase' as she had now called it and found a pencilcase (with her pencils, pens, rubbers, highlighters, scissors, glue and glitter/gel pens) at the bottom along with some deodorant, the posters and pictures that had been decorating her room and her wallet. She put them all away.

Finally, there was only one thing left, a picture that had macaroni glued onto the frame and was spray painted gold with silver corners. Her eyes welled with tears as she recognised the photo frame that she had made with her siblings and parents one time when they had a family day together. It was a plain wood photo frame with the macaroni glued on top and spray painted. It had glass covering the picture inside it, which showed her family together, her Dad, Mum, sister and brother and of course, herself, all happy. They were laughing at some forgotten joke, but little had they known of the violence that tore their family apart in the future, leaving one behind. She leant against the wall, slid down it, and sat there, clutching it to her chest. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall, curling in on herself (think of Elsa in Frozen when her parents had died and she was in her room, except without the ice/snow, with Phoenix holding something and, of course, different clothes).

* * *

**And there we go! I think I outdid myself with the ending there, if I do say so myself. Did any of you get the quote/reference there? If you think you did then PM me and send me your guesses. Please fave, follow, or review (maybe even all three XD)!**


	3. Video Games, Meeting The Gang, And Pizza

**Hi peeps! Sorry it took so long, but I had to start this chapter from scratch and I forgot to add that I can only write this on every _second _weekend, not every weekend.**

**Anyway, I'll give you all a clue that the reference last chapter was the line 'of the violence that tore their family apart' and if anyone can get it then I will give them a cookie and I will mention them in the next chapter. Also, I think Rigby seems a little OOC-ish in this chapter, but I hope that I got everyone else and managed to get some of Rigby, it's hard to keep everyone IC.**

**I went to see How To Train Your Dragon 2 on the weekend (finally!) and it was totally awesome! I so need to get it on disc when it comes out.**

**So, without further ado, I give you chapter 3!**

* * *

*Knock… knock… knock* Phoenix started as she heard someone knocking on her door and quickly rubbed her eyes. She was still holding the picture as she opened her door and saw Rigby.

"Oh… hi." She said weakly, as she stepped back so that Rigby could come in.

He looked bored as he said, "Benson asked me to check on you, he said that you might need…" But he trailed off as he looked around at the room. He'd been in here before to clean it and he definitely knew that the bedside table, TV, DVD player and FetchTV thing hadn't been there before and he hadn't seen her holding anything other than her suitcase. His jaw dropped as he gazed around the room until he heard a quiet giggle. He turned to Phoenix and gestured around at the room. "How did you…?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets." She said as sweetly as she could after she had been crying.

"You're a magician?" Rigby asked while looking both excited and impressed.

Phoenix chuckled a little before she answered, "Well… no, but I _do _know how to do some magic tricks." She smiled as she held up a remote for the games console downstairs that Rigby had been holding. She then handed it back to him and he placed it on the bed.

"Woah!" Rigby exclaimed in awe. He took this chance to look over her properly, trying to see how she did it, but to no avail. He did, however, notice the tear stains on her face and the object in her hands. "What's that?" He asked, looking at what she was holding.

Phoenix glanced down at the picture still in her arms and noticed for the first time that in the picture her family were cats like her, and she assumed that that would be what they looked like if they were turned into cats as well. Her mother had platinum-blond fur with slightly darker blond hair and blue eyes. Her dad had extremely dark grey fur with black hair and brown eyes. Her sister had silver fur with long black hair and hazel eyes. Lastly her brother had ginger fur with spikey brown hair and green eyes.

She tried to quickly put the picture out of sight, but Rigby was too fast for her. He snatched it out of her hands and looked it over, dodging her attempts to take it back. He looked up at her. "Is this your family?"

"Yes." She choked out and she had tears in her eyes again.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her and Phoenix realised that Benson was the only one that knew that her family was dead.

"Because they're dead!" Phoenix cried/yelled out and snatched the photo from his hands, turning away and putting it on her bedside table. She didn't see it but Rigby had stepped back in shock; both from her yelling at him and because he had expected basically any answer other than that.

It was silent for a minute with Phoenix staring at the picture and calming down and Rigby nervously and awkwardly shuffling his feet, until, "How did it happen?" He quietly asked, hoping not to get yelled at again.

She rubbed her left arm with her right hand and gazed miserably at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it yet. I know that nothing will get better until I tell someone about it but I'm just not ready yet." He looked at her sympathetically. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he lost his parents and Don (who he really did care about), and here was someone that basically had, but she'd lost even more. "Now can we please talk about something else?" She begged and he nodded.

"So… um… Do you have anything else to unpack?" Rigby asked Phoenix quickly.

She just looked rather bemused (well as bemused as you possibly can after just having an emotional breakdown) and gestured at her still open suitcase. "Does it look like I have anything else to unpack?" She was rather amused, but she was still sniffling and hiccupping a little.

"Well, no." Rigby admitted, but then he decided to try and lighten the mood. "I just thought that you were magic or something."

Phoenix giggled, and decided to play along. "How do you know that you're not correct in that statement, hmm?" She eyed him playfully and he responded, glad that she wasn't crying or yelling at him anymore. He didn't know why, but he didn't like seeing her upset.

"Dude! You _said _that you weren't a magician." He mock-glared at her in accusation.

Phoenix decided to play the innocent, smart-alec, but high almighty role. "Oh yes, I said that I wasn't a magician, but I never said that I wasn't magic. I could be in-learning, I may think that a magician is a boy and there is another word for a girl that knows magic, like witch. I could even have been lying to you this whole time."

Rigby looked amused and was about to reply when he spotted the games controller on the bed. He picked it up, "Do you play video games?" He asked her and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Ptch (that is the actual sound she makes, just to clear things up)! Of _course _I do dude! I mean, who _doesn't _play video games?" Phoenix crossed her arms, looking at Rigby as if he'd just grown an extra head.

"I was just making sure!" Rigby said, putting his hands up in defence. "How about a game of Strong Johns?"

"Sure!" Phoenix happily agreed, excited that she was going to finally be able to play the famous game in Regular Show.

They walked out of the room, Rigby in the lead, and went down the hall. They walked down the stairs, past the pictures of Pops, and into the living room. Phoenix saw Mordecai sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for Rigby (who had obviously brought the controller with them) he turned around when one of the floorboards squeaked under Rigby's foot, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw her.

"Oh hi Phoenix, did you get the job?" He asked, smiling warmly at her.

She smiled back and answered, "Sure did! Rigby offered to let me play Strong Johns with you guys, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course! You got us out of trouble with Benson back there, I owe you one." She smiled and sat down on the couch, picking up the second controller.

"Where's the other controller?" She asked, although she knew that Strong Johns was a two-player game.

"There isn't one. Strong Johns is only a two-player game. Why don't you watch me and Mordecai play?" Rigby piped up from next to her.

"Fine with me." Phoenix answered and sat back, watching them play the game.

It was about half an hour later when Rigby threw down his controller and groaned loudly ("Ugh"), as Mordecai stood up and lifted his arm above his head, spinning it. "Ooooohhhhhhhhhhh! I win _again_!"

"Whatever, Mordecai." Rigby grumbled, as he sulkily looked at the floor and crossed his arms.

"Haha." Phoenix chuckled, "So who am I versing?" She asked. Rigby tightened his hold on his controller.

"Have you ever played before?" As Phoenix shook her head Mordecai continued. "Well then you can verse Rigby, then maybe he will have a chance of winning." He smirked as Rigby scowled.

"Alright." Phoenix shrugged. "How do you play?"

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, found Phoenix (having been told what controls to use) pumping her fist in victory as the TV screen flashed the words 'High Score' over and over again. Rigby and Mordecai's jaws were almost touching the ground as they saw the high score that they'd worked so hard for replaced by one about five time higher, by someone whose first try at Strong Johns made it look as though they had been playing this game for years.

Phoenix smirked at their dumbfounded looks. "Oh yeah, I am _so _the master of this game." They didn't move a muscle, they didn't even blink, and Phoenix grew a little worried. She waved her hand in front of their faces and she clicked her fingers. They still didn't respond and Phoenix looked around guiltily.

She easily heard the door open with her new sensitive hearing and waited for whoever was there to come in to the living room. "What are you two doing _now_?!" Benson groaned as he walked in and stared at Mordecai and Rigby's unresponsive forms.

"Um… it's my fault Benson, I think I broke them." Phoenix said as she poked Mordecai and Rigby. They still didn't respond and she guiltily shuffled her feet.

"_What_? How do you _break_ someone?" Benson asked/exclaimed, his voice breaking on the last word.

"I, uh, beat their video game high score?" Phoenix voiced as a question, even though it could easily have been a statement. She shook Rigby by the shoulders and peered at Mordecai's eyes.

"Well it serves them right for slacking off so much to play video games." Benson mumbled, rubbing his temples. "Okay, stay right here and keep an eye on them, I'll be back in a moment with Skips." Benson went back out the door.

Phoenix stood awkwardly and shuffled her feet a little. She heard the door in the kitchen open and for a moment she thought that Benson was already back with Skips. That was proved wrong when Muscle Man and High Five Ghost (or HFG) came walking (or gliding in High Five Ghost's case) into the living room. They stopped when they saw Mordecai, Rigby, the TV and finally her.

"Who are you babe?" Muscle Man asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

She looked at HFG for help but all he did was shrug so she went with the most intelligent response. "Uuuuhhhhhh…." He kept staring at her so she finally gave a proper answer, "I'm Phoenix. Benson just hired me."

"Oh. Well I'm Muscle Man and this is High Five Ghost. We already work here." He introduced for the both of them.

"But you can just call me Fives." High Five Ghost added in quickly with his echo-y voice.

"Nice to meet you." Phoenix stated distractedly, she thought that she'd just seen one of Rigby's fingers twitch.

"What's wrong with _them_?" High Five Ghost asked, gesturing a little worriedly at Mordecai and Rigby.

"I beat their high score on Strong Johns and they kinda just froze up in shock." She answered, moving one of Mordecai's wings upwards and took her hand off. It just stayed there. She quickly put it back down.

"Oh no bro, we should get Skips." Muscle Man said, moving towards the door.

Phoenix quickly stopped him. "No need, Benson's already getting Skips." She said, but quickly realised that she had just sounded as if she knew him (which she did, but they would never know that as long as she could help it) and quickly added, "By the way, who _is _Skips?"

They all heard the front door opening and turned around as Skips and Benson entered. "I'm Skips." The large, white yeti said as he skipped up to them with Benson in tow.

"Hi, I'm Phoenix." She introduced.

"I already know." He said. He then walked over to Mordecai and Rigby and tried everything that Phoenix had, just to make sure, before he turned around. "I've seen this before. We're gonna need three different things; a bucket of ice to put their feet in, a hot towel to wrap around their heads, and for the person that beat their high score to make a new one, under their names."

"Well that seems simple enough." Phoenix decided, "I'll get to work on getting a new high score while Muscle Man and Fives get the buckets of ice and Benson and Skips get the hot towels."

They all (except Skips) stared at her with their mouths open. "Well?" Phoenix clapped her hands together, "Get moving!"

"Yes ma'am." They all mumbled (again excluding Skips, who didn't say anything, just did as he was told), even Benson, who was the park manager while she was a new employee. They all went to get their allocated things as Phoenix sat down in front of the TV.

* * *

Over the next half-hour, as Phoenix was playing Strong Johns, Muscle Man and HFG came back in with the buckets of ice and they put Mordecai and Rigby's feet in them (they had been forcefully sat on the couch). Benson and Skips came back in soon after and placed the hot towels around their heads. By that time Phoenix was half-way through the video game and everyone had sat down on the couch and ground (except HFG because he floats) and watched her play.

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost stared in awe as Phoenix expertly played her way through the rest of the game with ease. They'd never seen anyone this good, and the thought that was running through their heads as they watched her was, _I've never seen anyone this good at Strong Johns, she must have been playing this for years. _

The game was finally over as Phoenix closed her eyes and leant against the couch in exhaustion. The new high score was around double her first and she sighed for a moment (in relief) before she opened her eyes and typed in 'Mordecai and Rigby'.

As soon as she had pressed enter everyone heard gasps from Mordecai and Rigby as they came to. Rigby instantly leapt up, jumping out of the bucket of now ice-cold water with a few chunks of ice still in it and the hot towel unwrapped around his head. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders and shook them as he yelled, "HOW DO YOU EVEN _GET_ A HIGH SCORE LIKE THAT? It took me and Mordecai _five months_ to get the last high score and you beat it the _first time_ you ever played! HOW?"

Everyone was wide eyed; Phoenix from the shock of getting shaken by the shoulders, Muscle Man and HFG from the fact that Phoenix had only played Strong Johns two times and may have even gotten a world record, Benson and Skips from the fact that Rigby was yelling at Phoenix and hadn't noticed everyone else yet, and Mordecai because he was shocked at Phoenix's high score and because he_ had _noticed everyone else.

"What happened?" He asked and everyone turned their attention on him.

"Well I beat your high score and then you sort of just froze up. You weren't even blinking! Then Benson went and got Skips and Muscle Man and Fives got here before they came back. We had to put a hot towel on your heads, your feet in a bucket of ice and I had to get a new high score and put your names on it." Phoenix explained this all in one breath and was feeling a little light-headed by the end of it.

"… Okay?" Rigby stated/asked at the end of her explanation. "But _dude_,how _did_ you get such an awesome high score the first time you played?"

"Yeah." HFG added in.

"Well… I've just always been talented at video games. I also try my hardest at whatever I do." She answered honestly, and hearing that, Benson was sure that he had made the right choice of hiring her.

They all noticed the sun was going down and they felt their stomachs rumble. "I'm gonna need some grub." Muscle Man announced.

"How about we all have something to eat?" Suggested Benson and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll cook." Phoenix said, as she headed into the kitchen.

"Wait Phoenix, you don't have to cook." Benson said as he followed her with everyone else trailing behind.

"No, it's fine. I want to cook." She assured him.

"Well if you're sure… I'll show you around the kitchen." He said, and everyone else went to set the table.

* * *

About ten minutes later Benson was done showing her where everything was, and he left to keep an eye on Mordecai and Rigby and also because she wanted what she was cooking to stay a surprise. She quickly got all of the ingredients and utensils that she would need out. She had decided that she was going to make homemade pizza!

It took a little while for her to make and roll the dough, to put on toppings that she knew everyone liked (ham, cheese, salami, onion, etc.), to stuff the crusts with cheese, and to cook it.

* * *

Out in the living room everyone was sitting there wondering what she was going to make.

"Maybe it will be soup?" Benson questioned, but no one else thought so.

"How about cake?" Rigby asked excitedly, but Skips shook his head.

"She's making _dinner_, not dessert." He reminded him and Rigby looked sheepish.

"Oh, right."

"How about tacos?" Mordecai asked, and again everyone shook their heads.

Suddenly they heard the oven dinging in the kitchen, the sound of a knife cutting something, plates being taken out of the drawer and being placed on the table. "Dinner's ready!" They heard her call, and they all rushed in to a glorious sight. Crunchy, perfectly cooked looking pizza was on all seven of the plates with cheese oozing out of the crusts. It had delicious looking toppings and smelled wonderful.

Their mouths watered, and they quickly sat down. "I see that everyone's hungry." Phoenix sarcastically remarked, raising one of her eyebrows in amusement. They nodded and started eating.

It was just as wonderful as they thought, if not more so, and they wondered how anyone could make pizza so well. "This is delicious!" Rigby exclaimed and everyone nodded or grunted in agreement.

"Oh it's nothing, just one of my Mum's old recipes." Phoenix knew that if she didn't have fur, that she would be blushing bright red, she might even be now.

"Well tell your Mum that she is an amazing cook!" Mordecai happily exclaimed, but sobered up when he saw Benson's worried face, Rigby's guilty expression and Phoenix's distraught expression. "What? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah," Rigby started, and Mordecai looked at him in surprise, wondering why he would know what was happening. Rigby looked at Phoenix and she nodded slightly, so that it was almost impossible for him to see. "Phoenix is an orphan. Her parents and siblings are dead, and she has no other relatives. I found out when I snatched a photo of them out of Phoenix's hands when she was unpacking." Rigby looked away guiltily and Mordecai's eyes were wide.

"I am so sorry Phoenix! I didn't know." He looked down at his plate, and everyone else, bar Phoenix, did the same.

"It's alright, let's just change the topic." Phoenix answered, and the tension in the room lessened. They mentioned how Pops was with his Dad for a little while and she listened.

"You should all see Phoenix's room! All she brought was her suitcase, and she has things in her room that weren't there before, but would have been impossible to put in that suitcase." Rigby said, thinking of something else to say as he and everyone else finished their food.

"Really? Like what?" HFG asked.

Rigby looked like he was having a silent battle with himself and then answered, "It's a little hard to explain, it would be better to show you." He decided to say, and everyone's curiosity peeked.

"I'll wash up the dishes, then you can come and see." Phoenix promised.

* * *

It took a few minutes, but Phoenix finished the dishes. She went into the living room where everyone was waiting, and called them over. "Hey everyone, I'm finished, you can all see now."

They all quickly got up and followed her out of the living room and up the stairs. She led them down the hall to her room, and the door was closed. "Well, ta da!" Phoenix grinned as she opened her door and saw their reactions, they were funny to say the least.

After a little while everyone left to their own rooms/houses thinking the same thing. _That girl is just full of surprises._

She changed into her pyjamas and got into bed, snuggling down for the day. _Today has certainly been surprising_, she thought as she fell to sleep with a smile.

* * *

**Yeah, so this chapter ended on a happier note then the last one. Keep favouriting, following and reviewing, I love you all my reviewers!**

**Until next time, PhoenixWillowsRox88 out!**


End file.
